As In A Fairytale (Einhörner, Feen & Marihuana)
by Mia Tuk
Summary: Ich habe diese Geschichte mal für eine Freundin geschrieben. Es geht um Nathan Young und Simon Bellamy aus der englischen Serie Misfits und um einen wirklich verrückten Tag. Es ist irgendwie schwer zu erklären. Am Besten ihr lest einfach. VIel Spaß!


Hallo!  
Ich habe eine neue Story dabei, auch wenn es nur eine kurze ist, aber ich find sie gut. Mal sehen was ihr meint.

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese Story einer guten Freundin und ehemaligen Klassenkameradin. Wir gucken beide die Serie MISFITS sehr gerne und sie hat mir sozusagen den Denkanstoß dazu gegeben. (SIe wollte, dass ich ihr eine Story schreibe und hat Thema und 3 Dinge genannt, die vorkommen müssen.) Also, Danke!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere von MISFITS gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern dem englischen Sender E4 und Clerkenwell Films. Alles andere ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**A/N:** Die Story ist etwas verrückt und im Grunde genommen müsste man den Hintergrund von Misfits verstehen. Ich kann den so in etwa erklären, also ruhig fragen, wenn ihr ihn nicht kennt

Jetzt wollen wir aber mal anfangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_Es war einmal in einem weit entfernten... Es war einmal in England._

Der verrückte Jugendstraftäter mit dem Lockenkopf wachte ungewöhnlich früh am Morgen auf. Er streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig und stand dann von der Matratze auf. Er sah verschlafen auf sein Handy: kurz vor sechs.  
_Oh... so früh..._, dachte er murrend und legte sich zurück auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen. Doch er konnte nicht wieder einschlafen also stand er doch auf, schnappte sich seine Anziehsachen und ging zu den Duschen des Gemeindezentrums.

Als er zehn Minuten später wieder frisch raus kam zog er sich seinen orangenen Overall an. Hinten stand _Community Payback_ drauf, eigentlich, doch wie Nathan nun mal war hatte er das Pay durchgestrichen und _Blow_ drüber geschrieben. Er war nun mal etwas pervers – und ein Arschloch, manchmal – meistens.

Nachdem er sich erst ausgiebig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, drehte er sich einen Joint und zog erstmal kräftig einen durch. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen seinen Spind. Er zog nochmal, dann pennte er wieder ein...

Als er wieder aufwachte war der Joint verglüht.  
„Fuck", zischte er genervt. Er richtete sich auf und sah auf sein Handy: halb acht. Nathan fluchte unverständlich. Erneut betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und richtete seinen Lockenkopf. Als er sich umdrehte taumelte er erschrocken gegen den mannshohen Spiegel, der an den Seiten etwas dreckig war.  
„What the fuck?", entfuhr es ihm und er kniff die Augen zu, riss sie dann wieder auf. „Scheiße."  
„Ja, ich bin wirklich da!"  
Vor Nathan stand ein... Einhorn. Ja, ein Einhorn. Ein schwarzes mit einem etwa ellenlangen, elfenbeinfarbenen Horn auf der Stirn und Regenbogenmähne und -schweif. Sein Schweif peitschte ein Mal aus und die dunklen Augen fixierten den Jugendstraftäter eindringlich.  
„Nein, nein, nein. Ich bin bekifft. Du bist nicht echt!", rief Nathan ängstlich.  
„Doch bin ich. Außerdem habe ich einen Namen", antwortete das Einhorn genervt.  
„Ah ja? Und der wäre?"  
„Thorsten."  
„Thorsten? Was is' das denn für 'n beschissener Name?!"  
„WAS HAST DU GESAGT!?"  
Das Einhorn scharrte wütend mit einem Vorderhuf und kam näher an ihn ran. Seine Nüstern berührten die Brust des bleichen Jugendlichen. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.  
„Thorsten ist ein geiler Name, Freundchen!", knurrte es und schnaubte. Mit dem Horn berührte es Nathans Kopf und dann... war _Thorsten_ verschwunden.  
Nathan starrte noch minutenlang leer vor sich an, dann bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites, etwas psychopathisch anmutendes, Lächeln. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte er ein paar Dinge zusammengesucht (Gummiband, Zeitung, Pappe, Klebeband & Farbe) und sich ein pinkes Einhornhorn gebastelt und mit dem Gummiband aufm Kopf (Stirn besser gesagt) befestigt. In Superheldenmanier stand er breitbeinig und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten im Umkleideraum und sah glorreich schräg nach oben. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und verkündete: „Ich bin Unicornman!" Fehlte nur noch ein Cape.

Als um acht die anderen vier dieser komischen Straftätergruppe ins Gemeindezentrum kamen erlebten sie eine verrückte Überraschung.  
„Nathan?", fragte Kelly verwirrt.  
_Nathan_ stand lächelnd vor ihnen, seine Augen glänzten. „Ich heiße nicht Nathan. Ich heiße Unicornman!", gab er heldenhaft zurück.  
„Das glaub ich auch", meinte Curtis und bedachte ihn mit einem komischen Blick.

Müll einsammeln. Es war etwas was sie eigentlich tagtäglich machten, doch heute war es doch etwas komisch. Nathan hatte mittlerweile sich ein kleines Cape aus seiner Jacke gebastelt und rauschte völlig von Sinnen übers Dach des Gemeindezentrums. Die anderen beobachteten ihn nur zurückhaltend und tatsächlich etwas besorgt.  
„Jetzt hat er vollkommen den Verstand verloren", meinte Alisha und die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
Nathan übersah in seinem Wahn die Kante des Daches und drohte zu fallen. Simon handelte allerdings allgegenwärtig und konnte ihn noch retten. Doch das hatte ungeahnte Folgen für ihn.

Curtis, Alisha und Kelly betrachteten Simon und Nathan mit unverhohlener Verwirrung und Besorgnis um die geistige Gesundheit ihrer beiden Kumpanen. Nathan, der nach wie vor „Unicornman" mimte, hatte Tücher gefunden und sie sich umgebunden. Jetzt rauschte er als bunter Vollidiot mit einem Fake-Einhornhorn und einem Jackencape über das Dach. Und Simon tänzelte als Primaballerina hinter ihm her. Er schien mittlerweile zu glauben, eine wunderschöne, pinke Fee mit kleinen Flügeln zu sein.  
Curtis, Alisha und Kelly hatten sich gesetzt und beobachteten trinkend die beiden Jungs.  
„Was ist passiert?!", fragte Kelly schließlich als sie die leere Flasche auf den Boden stellte.  
„Gute Frage, stell' mal die nächste", erwiderte Alisha und nahm einen Schluck.  
Curtis schüttelte den Kopf. Dann weiteten sich von allen dreien die Augen als sich Nathan und Simon liebäugelnd um den Hals fielen und offenbar versuchten den Walzer zu tanzen – was gehörig schief ging und eher aussah wie ein Paarungstanz. Die drei noch nicht verrückt gewordenen schüttelten sich etwas angewidert und verstört.  
„Komm, Unicornman, flieg mit mir!", rief Simon freudestrahlend aus und nahm Nathan an der Hand.  
„Aber, Fairyman, ich kann doch nicht fliegen", gab Nathan – Verzeihung, Unicornman –zu bedenken und wirkte bedrückt.  
„Keine Angst, ich helfe dir."  
_Unicornman_ nickte und _Fairyman_ fing schnell an zu laufen, dabei zog er Unicornman mit sich. Natürlich hoben sie nicht wirklich vom Boden ab und flogen in höhere Sphären, aber sie glaubten es. Und deswegen konnte man zwei jugendliche Straftäter dabei beobachten wie sie mit Schulmädchenlachen auf dem Dach des Gemeindezentrums im Kreis liefen – Hand in Hand, und mit teilweise pinker Bekleidung.  
„Übergeschnappt. Völlig", meinte Alisha und stellte nun ihre leere Flasche weg.

Später am Tag lagen Unicornman und Fairyman auf dem Dach in der Sonne und rauchten Gras. Was, um die allgemeine Verwirrtheit zu klären, die Halluzinationen beider – Nathan und Simon – nur noch verstärkte. Curtis, Alisha und Kelly hatten sich etwas zu trinken geholt. Mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Spaß daran gefunden die beiden zu beobachten. So friedlich, quietschfidel und vergnügt würde man grade diese beiden nie wieder erleben. Man sollte es festhalten... Und das taten alle drei auch. Sie zückten ihre Handys und fotografierten und filmten.  
Unicornman und Fairyman hatten ausgeraucht, standen vollkommen stoned wieder auf und taumelten Arm in Arm übers Dach.  
„Ob sie etwas Schlimmes anstellen können während sie _so_ sind?", fragte Curtis nachdenklich als die beiden sich erneut Joints ansteckten und mit leeren Glasflaschen über den Köpfen nebeneinanderher rannten.  
„Nee...", meinten die beiden Mädels langgezogen und filmten weiter.

Unicornman und Fairyman standen neben der Tür zum Dach. Auf dem Boden vor ihnen lagen Glasscherben und zerdrückte Joints.  
„Lass uns fliegen!", meinte plötzlich Fairyman und nahm wieder Unicornmans Hand. Unicornman nickte nur bekifft lächelnd und drückte die Hand seines Kumpanen fester.  
Sie stemmten je einen Fuß gegen die Wand hinter ihnen, stießen sich ab und rannten Hand in Hand und vergnügt, oder psychopathisch, lachend auf den Rand des Daches zu. Curtis, Alisha und Kelly merkten zu spät, was die beiden vorhatten und sprangen erschrocken auf als Unicornman und Fairyman noch immer Händchenhaltend sprangen.  
„Scheiße!", rief Curtis aus und sie rannten zum Rand. Nichts passiert.  
Unicornman und Fairyman hatten so viel unverschämtes Glück gehabt um mit lautem Platschen im Wasser zu landen und kurze Zeit später wieder aufzutauchen. Das hingegen hatte eine positive Wirkung auf beide – mal abgesehen davon das Nathans Horn abgefallen war.  
„What the fuck?!", entfuhr es Nathan schwer atmend und er sah sich um. „Wieso sind wir im Wasser?"  
Simon sah nach oben. „Ich denke, wir sind gesprungen."  
„Gesprungen? Von da?"  
„Ja."  
„Fuck! Glück gehabt, Berry."  
„Mein Name ist SIMON."  
„Ist ja gut, Alter."  
Beide sahen verwundert nach oben. Curtis, Alisha und Kelly sahen aufatmend nach unten.  
„Alles klar?", fragte Kelly.  
„Alles cool!", erwiderte Nathan und kletterte aus dem Wasser, Simon folgte ihm. Die beiden gingen ins Gebäude und dann hoch aufs Dach wo sie sich zum Trocknen in die Sonne legten.  
„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", fragte Nathan Kopf haltend.  
Die anderen drei sahen sich an, dann holte Kelly ihr Handy raus und zeigte beiden sowohl die Bilder als auch Videos die sie gedreht hatte. Nathan stöhnte benommen auf.  
„Wieso...?", fragte er und sah die anderen an.  
„Das haben wir uns auch schon gefragt. Wir schätzen ihr wart echt richtig bekifft", meinte Curtis und setzte sich. Nathan sah zwischen den anderen hin und her.  
„Nie wieder Marihuana", schwor er und brachte seine Mitstraftäter so lauthals und ausgelassen zum Lachen. „Ich mein's ernst!"  
„Aber natürlich – grade du!", erwiderten die vier anderen und brachten Nathan so zu einem kindischen Schmollen.  
„Ihr seid gemein", murmelte er beleidigt.  
„Aber du!"

Und so blieb dieser Tag im Leben der vier Jugendlichen allgemein als „Märchentag" in Erinnerung. Simon konnte mit der Zeit darüber lachen, Nathan fand es immer noch peinlich und hätte es am Liebsten vergessen. Konnte er aber nicht. Dafür erinnerte er sich allerdings an den Auslöser für dieses Desaster: Thorsten das Einhorn. Und Nathan schwor Rache... wusste aber nicht ob es etwas brachte. Wie groß war schon die Chance nochmal auf dieses vermaledeite Einhornvieh zu treffen?

_Eine Woche später... Nachts im Gemeindezentrum..._  
Nathan schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf auf und fuhr sich über die Augen. Er hatte sie vor Angst zugekniffen und als er sie öffnete erblickte er ein breit grinsendes schwarzes Einhorn mit Regenbogenmähne und einem ellenlangen Elfenbeinhorn: Thorsten...  
„Heyo!", sagte Thorsten grüßend und Nathan begann aus Leibeskräften zu schreien.

(Und natürlich auch ein „passendes" Ende...)

_Und wenn sie verdammt nochmal nicht gestorben sind, dann leben die Penner eben noch heute. Was für eine gequirlte Scheiße._

* * *

So, das war's. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst es mich wissen.


End file.
